Love on the Rooftop
by JECrazy
Summary: Janine and Egon watch a meteor shower on the Firehouse's rooftop which leads to... well... take a wild guess... Note: I make a couple of small references to my fist fic "The Lady in Red" cause this is set a couple of months after that. Rated MA for a reason kiddies, if you're under-age where you live or don't like that sort of thing then you should not read this.


I don't own Ghostbusters _(_If I did Janine and Egon would've been ridiculously, happily married with a couple of precocious, intelligent kids in Extreme Ghostbusters) Sony/Columbia does.

Viva Janine and Egon's romance! Got it?!

_**Love on the Rooftop**_

_**By JECrazy**_

Ghostbuster receptionist Janine Melnitz took in a deep breath, it helped calm her nerves as she tentatively knocked on the door of the Firehouse's lab.

"Come in," said the deep voice of Doctor Egon Spengler.

He was busily studying something through a microscope. _Probably a fungus specimen_ she mused.

"Hi Egon," Janine's Brooklyn accent rang through the room as she stepped through the door and towards the object of her affection.

He looked up at the sound of her voice. His red-rimmed round spectacles that were perched on the microscope fell down and landed on his nose.

Janine giggled at the visual moment, it was so cute.

"Hello Janine," he greeted and stood up as she meandered over to him. He took in her appearance; she was wearing her white and yellow business ensemble. The colours were very becoming on her. "How are you?" he asked and planted a kiss on her lips. She tasted like strawberries today.

He tasted like Twinkies. She smiled; he was addicted to those things. "Good," she answered. "Watcha workin' on?" she questioned, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Just catching up on cataloguing some fungus samples."

She knew it; she was getting to know him better all the time. She looked him over. He had his blue with pink-trim jumpsuit and workboots on and a labcoat over the uniform. She adored that shade of blue; it caused his sparkly blue eyes to seem even brighter.

Egon continued their conversation with, "But it can wait. Now Janine... you don't usually come in here unless you're looking for something or someone. So enough small talk. What did you want?"

Janine couldn't resist the opportunity to flirt a little. She looked up at him; her emerald green eyes shining, and grinned impishly. "Well, you for a start."

He cleared his throat nervously and tugged on his collar. "Janine..." he began, eyes darting back and forth, "Now?... Here?"

She glanced around at the sterile environment of the lab and screwed up her face. "No... Sweetie. Not here, but maybe somewhere else... sometime... and soon I hope. But I'm not going to push you. I've waited this long. I can wait a bit longer... until you're ready," she smiled, raised her hand up to his face and wiped her lipstick off his warm lips.

He relaxed a little. "So what then?"

"Well, I haven't seen you all day..." Janine began with a little pout, "And I've missed you like mad."

"Believe it or not, I've missed you too," the physicist stated, smiling fondly. He reached up and idly twisted her scarlet hair around his finger.

Her eyes glimmered with love at that and she sighed. "So I thought it'd be nice if we could spend some time together tonight."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was just reading in today's paper that there's going to be a meteor shower tonight..."

"Yes I know about that." Of course he did. He always does.

"Yes... quite," she rolled her eyes. _Jeez was there anything he didn't know about?_ "Anyway I wondered if you would like to watch it with me," she said, hopefully with a puppy-eyed expression.

"Why Miss Melnitz, you aren't planning on trying to take advantage of me are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow playfully with just a hint of suspicion.

"As it happens 'Mister Big Ego'..." she replied with a sarcastic tinge. "I actually enjoy observing astronomical events such as these."

"I didn't know that," he stated, surprised.

"There's lots of things you don't know about me Doctor," she smirked. "But this is the first major event since we've been going out and I thought it'd make a great night."

"Okay. Sounds good to me," he confessed, looking forward to it.

"Wonderful!" Janine jumped up and down with excitement.

The movements caused her breasts to jiggle which made Egon gulp as he tried to hide his interest in them. _Oh my... They're so perky... I wonder what they look like underneath all those clothes..._

Janine stopped jumping and her shoulders sagged as she realised... "There's just one problem."

Her voice interrupted his slightly indecent thoughts. He admonished himself for it and pushed them to the back of his mind. He tried to concentrate on her voice. He didn't even know what it was she'd said so he simply asked her, "What?"

"Where can we go to watch the meteor shower?"

"Oh... well... we..." he cleared his throat again and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "There's always the Firehouse's rooftop. It would provide an excellent, unobstructed view," he suggested.

"Perfect," Janine purred.

"When does it start?" Egon inquired.

She appeared shocked. _Okay maybe he doesn't know everything. _"You mean you don't know?"

"Umm... I... I forgot," he admitted blushing shyly.

Janine looked amused, "Eight p.m. give or take a minute or so."

"Well then. I'll meet you on the roof at ten to eight."

"Okay. It's a date," she smiled beguilingly.

Egon was turning to go back to his research when Janine grabbed his arm and grinning wickedly she said teasingly, "By the way Egon, Honey... next time you're drooling over my breasts don't try to hide it, you big dope. It's very flattering," she winked devilishly.

He blanched_ Oh shit _he thought guiltily _She knew all along..._

She interrupted his thoughts by pulling him to her. She ran the fingers of both her hands through his blond locks, stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him with the kind of passion that she held for only him and him alone.

His legs almost turned to jelly and his glasses got all steamed up as his temperature rose.

She slowly parted their lips, causing him terrible disappointment, patted his chest, said, "See you later, My Sweet, Sexy Scientist," and left him all alone in the lab again.

He watched her leave, went back over to his stool and sat down again. He sighed deeply and crossed his legs in a futile attempt at suppressing the small erection he'd developed.

_Oh God! _his brain bemoaned_ How am I supposed to concentrate on work now?_

* * *

Doctor Peter Venkman was lying on his bed in the Firehouse's bunkroom. He was wearing his brown with green-trim coveralls, but was barefoot. He was listening to some hard rock music with his headphones on when his sassy secretary Janine sauntered in and not paying him any attention began raiding the closet. She took out four blankets and two pillows.

_Okay this is strange _he thought to himself_ Gotta find out what she's up to._

Peter switched off the music and removed his headphones. Stealthily, like a cat, he snuck up behind Janine and tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun around looking like a kid who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. When she saw who it was she scowled. "Oh it's you," she uttered, sounding annoyed.

Peter pointed at the bundle she was carrying and lazily asked, "What are you doing, Melnitz? Don't have any blankets or pillows at home?"

"Not that it's any of your business Doctor Venkman," she retorted, sounding more annoyed. "But Egon and I are gonna watch the meteor shower on the roof tonight." She glanced down at the items she held, "These are simply to make us more comfortable."

Venkman arched an eyebrow and looked at Janine with amusement in his narrowed green eyes. "You're not gonna try seducing our resident mad scientist are ya?"

She let out a frustrated growl. "That's what Egon asked me too!" she sounded the most annoyed yet. "Why is it everyone thinks I only want one thing from him?!"

Peter shrugged as he flippantly commented, "Gee, Janine. Maybe because you always seem to be all over him like a rash."

Janine couldn't slug Venkman for that mean remark because of the burden she continued holding so she settled on kicking him in the shin instead.

"Yow! Janine! That really hurt!" he yelped and brought his knee up to his chest and rubbed the injured spot while jumping up and down on the other leg. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Serves you right Doctor V!" Janine shouted. "That remark really hurt me! It hurt me a lot! I thought you knew me better than that!"

Peter felt ashamed. "I'm sorry Janine," he apologised really meaning it. He put his leg back down and looked in her eyes. "I was just teasing. I know how much you love him... more than anything in fact."

"You'd better believe it Peter," she said with her eyes staring hotly back at him. "I love _everything _about him. Sure I _admit_ his body _is_ to die for and I'd die a_ hundred thousand_ deaths just for one of his touches. But I also love his intelligence, his dry sense of humour, his kindness, his bravery, his refreshing childlike naivety and I'd die a_ million_ times just to be in his presence for one day."

Peter nodded. "I understand you just want to spend some quality time with him, and make him happy." Janine's eyes softened when she saw the look of contrition on Venkman's face. "I'm aware of how much you've had to put up with from us over the years and we've never made it easy for you through it all," the psychologist admitted. "I've become convinced that Egon is the true reason you've stayed with us for so long."

"Well it sure hasn't been for the lousy pay and hazardous working conditions Doctor Venkman," she shot back.

Peter smiled, "I admire you Janine." She stared at him incredulously. "You stuck it out and against all the odds you finally won his love and affection and I'm really happy for you two. I've seen the way he looks at you, how his face brightens and he smiles when you walk into the room... and how your eyes light up merely at the sound of his voice. I can tell how in love you both are... and it makes me a little... jealous... seeing what you two share with each other..." he appeared uncomfortable saying that. Peter always had trouble expressing his true emotions. He hid them under a veil of cynicism and humour.

"Jealous?" Janine looked stunned, bemused and somewhat wary. "You mean... you and me?" Then she grimaced. "You and Egon?"

Peter went five shades of pale. "No! No! No! No! No! God no!" he shook his head vehemently. "I wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman on Earth Janine!"

"Well the feeling's mutual Venkman!" her Brooklyn accent sounded hurt again and she sulked. "You mean you don't think I'm attractive?"

Peter groaned and threw up his hands protectively. "Of course you are! But I think of you like the pain in the butt little sister I never had. And Egon is like a younger brother that I feel protective over, nothing more, nothing less." He felt sick at the very idea of either Janine or Egon being more than like family to him. _God, that'd be like committing incest. Urgghhh, revolting. That's a couple of images I didn't need. _He wanted to drill the mental pictures right out of his mind. _Jeez, I like women, _not men,_ and there's only _one_ woman I truly love..._

"So..." Janine said appearing thoughtful. "You mean it makes you jealous in general?"

"Yes..." Peter stared at the floor and ran a hand through his mop of dark brown hair. "I just hope that someday _I_ can have the same kind of love you and Egon have with someone I care about..." he trailed off and glanced over at the photo on his nightstand.

Janine looked at it too and smiled with understanding and empathy. "I know how you feel, Peter."

"You do?" he asked looking back at her miserably.

"I've been there... remember. It can be difficult, painful and even lonely sometimes, but it can also be worth it," Janine said, her eyes gleaming gently. "And don't worry... I'm sure Dana feels exactly the same way." She winked.

He smiled back weakly. "You know me pretty well don'tcha, Big J?"

"Well, I have been workin' for you long enough to notice how silent you get whenever her name is mentioned... Anyway, I've gotta get back to this," she gestured at her bundle again. "See you later, Doctor V."

And with that she left him to his thoughts which were all about Dana Barrett... the one he loves.

* * *

Janine Melnitz had been up to the roof and down again in between calls for the rest of the day, preparing for her evening with the most important person in her life.

It gave her some much needed exercise, but wore her out at the same time. She flopped into her chair after the last trip and stretched, kicking off her shoes. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was almost official closing time.

Just then the phone started ringing. She reached over and answered it. "Hello Ghostbusters. You hollar, we collar," she scribbled some notes in her notepad, "Ah-ha. Yeah. Okay. Relax, they'll be right over." She hung up and slammed her hand on the alarm button.

The shrill sound of the alarm rang throughout the Firehouse, alerting the four Ghostbusters to the call.

In uniform already Doctor Raymond Stantz and Winston Zeddemore slid down the firepole first. They ran over to the Ecto-1, Ray jumped into the driver's seat while Winston chose shotgun.

Janine watched them and cringed _Ray is a speed demon behind the wheel. He'd better not crash the car again..._

Peter Venkman came down next. He grinned mischievously and winked at Janine, which suggested to her that he'd finished brooding over Dana... for now. He swaggered toward Ecto. _He's up to something _she thought with consternation.

Egon Spengler appeared last. Before going over to the hearse he stopped at Janine's desk.

"What is it, Janine?" he inquired, intense blue eyes focused on her.

She stood up, tore out the page she'd written on and handed it to him. "Sounds like Ray's favourite, a couple of class five full torsos in The Upper West Side."

He read the address. "Right."

He was about to leave when Janine stopped him with, "Not so fast!" She signalled for him to come closer with her finger. Like a man under an hypnotic trance the besotted scientist complied. She slowly shut her eyes, pulled him down and kissed him tenderly. He closed his eyes and kissed her back with slightly more force. She felt delightedly turned on by his sudden passion.

When they parted Janine purred and looked into Egon's eyes with seriousness. "Becareful, Honey."

He smiled decidedly lopsided and shot up an eyebrow. "I will. See you later, Janine."

She stared after him dreamily admiring his sexy rear-end as he strode over to the waiting car and sighed.

The engine was already rumbling, Ray, champing at the bit, was getting impatient.

Janine rolled her eyes with amusement _Sometimes I think Ray likes busting ghosts a bit too much... _she thought and frowned as Peter stopped Egon before he got into Ecto-1's backseat.

Janine had no idea what they were saying, but Ray, Winston and Slimer, the smelly green spectre, who'd just floated down through the ceiling above shouting, "I wanna come too!" sure did.

Ray beamed, happily. "Of course Slimer. Welcome aboard!"

"Yayyyyy!" Slimer cheered and flew into the rumbling vehicle.

Peter rolled his eyes with irritation. He hated it when the Spud went on jobs with them; he just got in the way.

"What Peter?" Egon asked anxious to get going, well aware of the possibility of getting held up and being late for his evening with the woman he loves.

Peter grinned snidely and glanced at their secretary who was eyeing them suspiciously. "Well... our beloved receptionist over there has been preparing for your date tonight-"

Egon cut him off, "Yes I know... So what?"

"Sooooo I just thought you'd like to be warned," Peter began.

"Warned?" Egon asked with his brow furrowing.

"Umm... I think she's nesting Big Guy," Venkman smirked, barely suppressing a laugh.

Egon's jaw dropped and he turned beet red. He choked out,"N... Nesting?" He gulped audibly, clearly alarmed at the concept.

"Yeah. So you'd better be on your guard tonight, Spengs." Peter couldn't hold it back any longer he started giggling like a silly gossiping school girl and hopped into Ecto-1.

Ray, Slimer and Winston snickered loud enough for Egon, but not Janine, to hear.

"Nesting!" they chorused. "That's funny!"

"Careful, Homeboy!" Winston quipped between breathless laughter. His dark eyes shone with a mixture of warmth and humour. "She'll have you standing at the alter watching her walking down the aisle to marry you before you know it!"

They sniggered some more.

"Oh shut up! You four are like a bunch of nosy old ladies!" Egon reproached them. He got into the old car, folded his arms in a defensive manner and stared ahead, not bothering to spare a look at any of them.

"We feel_ real_ sorry for you, Braniac..." Peter looked at him sideways and continued with his caustic comment, "Having a woman like _that_ for a girlfriend," he wriggled his eyebrows.

Egon then glanced over at his old college friend with a withering glare in his eyes that could've sent Peter into the Netherworld if he so wished it.

Peter leaned back into his seat with a smug, satisfied smile. "C'mon... let's go Tex," he told Ray.

"Right!" the engineer grinned, his hazel eyes sparkling with unmatched exuberance. He flipped the siren on.

And with one more giggle from the peanut gallery the Ecto-1 roared out of the Firehouse and onto the streets of New York. Her tyres screeched on the road and the siren blared as Ray drove her to their destination.

Janine watched the Guys leave and wondered what the exchange between Venkman and Egon had been all about.

"Oh well," she said to herself and shrugged. She turned on the answering machine to take any further calls that came in and padded upstairs. She had a snack in the kitchen before entering the bathroom on the third floor.

She shut the door, stuck the plug in the bathtub, poured some bubble bath solution into the tub and turned on the taps. While the tub was filling up at full bore Janine stripped off, dumped her clothes on the floor, placed her glasses on the basin and brushed her teeth. She always kept some personal supplies at the Firehouse just incase she was forced into staying there for whatever reason.

By the time she was done brushing the tub was full. She turned off the taps and tested the water with her toes. Satisfied that it was the right temperature she hopped in and submerged herself in the welcoming, soothing, warm water and bubbles.

Janine leaned her head back and relaxed, unwinding from the busy day she'd had. So at ease was she that she nodded off to sleep...

* * *

About an hour later Janine woke up. Feeling refreshed she scrubbed her body all over with a loofah and jasmine scented bath gel. She then proceeded to wash her hair with lily scented shampoo and conditioner.

It was just around that time that the Ghostbusters got home from their Upper West Side call. It was a particularly messy bust and Egon had copped the worst of it.

"Yuck!" he grumbled with disgruntled dismay as they all clambered out of Ecto-1.

Ray was all enthusiastic. Running a hand through his slightly slimy auburn hair he went around to the Ectomobile's back, opened her up and retrieved the still smoking traps. "I'll put these babies to bed! Okay withyou Egon?" his tiny voice squeaked.

"Fine. I need to clean up anyway," Egon replied and started climbing the stairs. He left a trail of ectoplasm behind as he went. He looked back at it, groaned and asked Peter and Winston if they'd be kind enough to get it for him.

"No problem, Egon," Winston answered and grabbed Peter by the scruff of the neck before he could sneak off.

"C'mon M'Man. Get a couple of mops and a bucket of soapy water so we can clean up this lot."

Reluctantly Peter stalked off to fetch them mumbling that at least he didn't get slimed this time and that Janine was nowhere in sight.

Ray, with Slimer in tow, practically bounded down to the basement to put the class fives in the containment unit.

When Egon reached the bathroom he discovered the door was shut. It couldn't be Ray, Winston, Peter nor Slimer; even he's not that quick.

He froze in his tracks as he realised it was Janine in there, having a soak in the bathtub. He could hear splashing sounds and her pleasant humming.

Shutting his eyes and inhaling he listened with fascination for a while. Unbidden his over-active imagination conjured up images of her wet, naked, slippery and highly desirable body. It caused his pulse to race and his temperature to shoot up thinking about her gorgeous eyes smouldering as she smiled alluringly and her sexy figure glistening in the light, dripping with water, pressed against him, soaking his clothes to the point where he needed to relieve himself of them and then taking her into his arms to...

His rather lascivious thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He stared unable to move as Janine emerged from the bathroom clothed in nothing but a bright white towel. He barely heard the bathtub making guzzling noises as it emptied because he was so mesmerised, watching her dry her flame coloured hair with a second towel.

Janine didn't know Egon was standing there. She had her head down drying her hair as she started walking down the hall toward the spare room.

She bumped into him as he stood bolted to the spot like a statue. "Ooff," she looked up and saw her beloved staring agog at her with his irresistible eyes as wide as saucers and an open mouth. "Oh Egon," she gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise you guys were already back. I was headed to the spare room to get dressed." She blushed beneath his gaze.

_Oh my, she's so beautiful! Devastatingly so! _hisbrain screamed at him as he continued peering at her almost naked body. Her hair was mussed up, damp and shiny. Gone was her make-up and in it's place were the most lovely rosy cheeks he'd ever seen. Her lips were a wonderful, natural almost unearthly shade of peach and so very full. She smelled of flowers so sweet he almost couldn't breathe. _God she looks like an angel. _He looked at her bare shoulders and short, but perfect pair of legs. Her skin glowed with a fresh ruddy complexion after her warm bath. She was an absolute vision. He felt the stirrings of arousal again as she stared up at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"Gosh, Egon," she said, sounding alarmed.

Her voice broke him out of his trance and he suddenly felt like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "What happened to you on that job?" She took in his appearance. He was covered from head to toe in purple and yellow slime. "You're a mess."

"I... aggh... got... umm... slimed," he stammered, stating the obvious, not being able to help but continue appraising her fine features with a strong yearning and tugged on his collar uncomfortably.

She smirked loving the attention and his almost total lack of speech. Her heart melted for him because he looked so pathetic and very cute with all the slime on his coveralls and in his hair. She used her thumb to point over her shoulder in the direction of the bathroom. "Why don't you go and have a shower?"

"What?" he'd forgotten all about it. "Oh... Yes... Hmmm... A shower... Right," he mumbled absently.

"You sure you're alright? The slime isn't affecting you is it?" she asked, worry creeping into her voice, knowing it wouldn't be the first time slime had done something weird to one of them.

_If only you knew what's really affecting me, My Love _he thought wistfully_ Phew. God I love you... _Then finally regaining his composure, he cleared his throat and more lucidly he answered her, "I'm fine." And grinning flippantly he asked if he could have a kiss before they parted.

"Bleh!" Janine stuck her tongue out with fright at the request. "Not after I've just bathed and you're all slimy!" she squealed hoping he wouldn't grab her anyway.

He chuckled as he headed toward the bathroom, unzipping his uniform as he went. "First time you ever wanted me _not _to touch you," he quipped blithely.

"Ohhh! You cheeky little... Ohhh!" she groused. A sardonic grin tugged at the corner of her mouth as she twisted up the towel she was holding and whipped it at his posterior.

"Yikes!" he yelled and protecting his butt with his hands defensively he quickly retreated into the relative safety of the bathroom, locking the door shut behind him.

"Janine!" Egon shouted out. "I'm sorry! Do you forgive me?" No answer. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" she shouted back. "But you deserved it after that last comment!" She laughed heartily all the way to the spare room. She loved flirting with him; it was so much fun. Especially when he flirted right back like he had done a bit more lately.

Egon leaned on the door smiling fondly over the sound of her melodic laughter. He sighed deeply as his nose drew in the lingering mixture of jasmine and lily she'd left behind. He had a quick shave because he wanted his face to be smooth for Janine to touch. He brushed his teeth and when he'd finished he removed his boots and socks and peeled off his disgustingly drippy, slimy coveralls. "Yuck!" he drawled repeating his earlier sentiment.

Then off came his boxers and singlet that were also a little slimy. When he chucked it all into the hamper that was designated as the one for all such apparel he happened to glance down and notice Janine's clothes which she'd unceremoniously discarded on the floor. Her silky, pink laced bra and matching panties were on top of the pile. He gasped and swallowed, realising they'd been on her not long ago, clinging to the most private parts of her sweet body. He struggled to keep his growing arousal in check as he removed his glasses and placed them on the basin.

He hopped in the shower and let the warm water wash over himself. He washed his sticky blond hair with whatever the stuff was that he and the other guys used. After that his hair went altogether limp and fell down over his brow. He shoved it out of the way impatiently.

When he went to clean his somewhat slimy body he decided to use Janine's loofah, he figured it'd give him a real good cleansing because that damn ectoplasm had soaked right through to his skin. His heart raced as he thought about how she'd just used it to scrub her incredible physique. It was intoxicating thinking about how this small bathroom accessory made him feel closer to her as he rubbed it rigorously all over himself.

Well, that did it! He lost his battle with his testosterone and got his second hard on for the day.

_Oh darn it! How am I suppose to get rid of it this time? _His small brain tried to tell him how as it wagged like a dog's tail, but his large brain overrode it and said _I know... _and with that he turned off the hot water and allowed the cold water to cool his amorous feelings.

He sighed mournfully _Still I can't fight it much longer... I want her... I need her... I love her..._

* * *

"Dammit!" Janine cursed when she remembered she'd left her stuff in the bathroom. Now redressed she went back to retrieve it and stopped short when she heard the shower running.

Egon was still in there. She knew it was him because he was singing "Baa Baa Black Sheep." For some absurd reason he sang nursery rhymes in the bath. She stifled a smile _Okay... I'll get it all later then..._

She sighed and leaned against the wall, staring longingly at the locked bathroom door. She thought about his bare, wet, soaped up, sexy body. She closed her eyes and imagined herself joining him, washing his back and other parts of his sinewy anatomy for him. Him affording her the same courtesy. Making sloppy, smooching sounds while kissing each other's wet lips and necks. Wrapping her legs around him as he held her against the wall while they tenderly caressed each other, with the water cascading down onto them further massaging and warming their naked, aflame and deeply connected bodies.

God it was such a huge turn on! She sighed deeply at her renewed arousal and pouted sullenly.

_Dammit Egon! _her mind yelled ferociously wishing he could hear her _While it's true I don't want to rush you, I still can't help wondering when you're gonna stop fighting me! Fighting us! I know you love me and I can tell you want me... I mean the sexual tension between us is so bloody palpable you could cut it with a knife! It needs to be released! Desperately! _She audibly moaned out of sheer frustration. _I_ _want you so bad... I need you so very much... I love you like I never dreamed I could... _

Then she stomped upstairs to the roof trying to rid herself of the lurid fantasies she was having at that moment.

* * *

When Egon finally evicted himself from the bathroom and sat in the kitchen for his Chinese take away dinner his team-mates started their incessant jibbing again. Disapprovingly he told them in no uncertain terms that as much as he valued their friendships he wanted them to put a sock in it.

They spent the rest of their meal in amused silence.

Slimer shrieked, "Yummy! Food!" and scarfed his food down in one enormous gulp, the plate going with it into his potato shaped body, he burped loudly and exclaimed, "Ooo! Excuse me!" breaking up the quietness of the room. He then burbled, "I'm gonna watch TV!" and levitated into the rec room. (Venkman would later discover, much to his anger, that every single remote was covered in green slime, causing him to threaten sending the Spud to another plane of existence.)

Peter, Ray and Winston shared furtive glances around the table and smirked stupidly as Venkman made lewd and suggestive signs with his hands.

The physicist was not impressed so he ignored them; they really were so blasted immature at times.

After eating Egon excused himself and began heading toward the stairs that would allow him access to the roof. But before he could reach the door "The Three Stooges" sang painfully off key the inane limerick, "Janine and Egon sitting in a tree..."

This made their easy to provoke friend spin on his heels and fix them all with an icy stare that could've killed them if possible.

They just sniggered and continued the silly tune... "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Egon rolled his eyes and stuck his nose in the air, not giving them the satisfaction of a response this time. He turned back around and continued on his way upstairs. However he could still hear the dumb song ringing in his ears, "First comes love. Then comes marriage. Look here comes the baby carriage!" The last line evoked roaring laughter out of the mischief making men. They also started theorising about what the subjects of their amusement would conceive, came up with ideas for baby names and argued about who will be the best uncle. Egon shook his head and wondered if they'd been drinking and conspiring to stir him up while he was showering. They were behaving more foolishly than usual.

He shrugged it off and reaching the door that opened out to the roof he took in a deep, uneasy breath, let it out and swung the door open.

He swallowed hard when he took in the scene that greeted him. Boy, she _had _been busy.

In the secluded corner across from the roof access door and away from prying eyes was Janine. She was reclining on what appeared to be three blankets with her head resting on a pillow and her eyes closed. She had a second pillow beside hers, obviously meant for him and a fourth blanket nearby.

In special candle holders, to keep them from going out, several candles were scattered about creating a soft light that was easy on the eyes, but sufficient enough to see by.

He also spotted two pairs of binoculars and noticed Janine had her portable CD player not far away. Egon wasn't too fond of rock music, but he found Janine's taste in it was refined and more pleasing than what Peter preferred.

At the moment her favourite song of late (one of many that would play that night) "Love is in the Air" by Australian artist John Paul Young was breaking up the silence of the evening. It was a marked difference to the warbling he'd heard downstairs a few minutes ago.

Janine must've sensed Egon's presence because her eyes popped open and she looked over at him standing in the doorway appearing for all the world to be paralysed like a teenager going on his first date.

She jumped up and practically floated over to him, smiling angelically. To him right then she seemed like a goddess descending from Mount Olympus itself. She was barefoot and her toes had on pink nail polish, it made her feet look very dainty. She had close fitting blue jeans on and a woolly-knitted, loose jumper in a delicate shade of powder blue. The tight jeans and loose jumper contrasted each other nicely.

Her glasses were pink-framed. Her face glowed brilliantly and her make-up was a soft petal pink. He adored her in pink, it made her look so natural and pretty. The blue set off the pink perfectly and the pink made her vibrant green eyes appear as deep as the ocean. She had that aromatic jasmine and lily scent on her and a little hint of honeysuckle too. God she smelled good! He let go of the breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding. She just looked so beautiful standing there surrounded by the gentle flickering of the candlelight.

"Egon, Honey. You're here at last. I thought I'd been stood up," she grinned mischievously.

"Never!" he countered and sulked at the implication that he'd do such a thing.

Janine stared at him pouting and smiled sweetly. He looked so adorable and handsome at the same time in the glow that the candles cast upon him. His eyes shone like sapphires and she lost herself in them momentarily. He wore his favourite casual clothes. Brown pants, pink shirt and red suspenders with black shoes. She thought he always looked kind of hunky in pink. He had that distinct musky aftershave on that made her stomach do flip-flops. She breathed it in revelling in the way it caused her to feel.

"C'mon Sooky Bum," she said taking his hand and leading him over to the corner.

He adjusted his glasses as he eyed the blankets and pillows cautiously. "So what Venkman said is true..."

"What's that?" Janine inquired guilelessly.

"You're nesting," he answered, feeling nervous.

"Is that what that creep told you?" she asked with her arms akimbo, rolling her eyes.

Egon simply nodded.

"Well, I'm not!" Janine protested and plonked down on her pillow. "This..." she said gesturing at the stuff she'd so _carefully_ laid out, "Is merely for our comfort... Unless you want to lie on the hard surface of the roof?"

"Definitely not!" he replied, taking his place next to her on the right. "But I thought we'd be using telescopes to observe the meteor shower."

She scowled. "I don't plan on sitting up watching it through one of those things and end up getting stiff and sore from craning my neck up to look through it. Besides..." she picked up the binoculars and handed him a pair. "That'd defeat the purpose of spending tonight together." She lied down and got comfortable. "Whereas these, which I borrowed from an amused Ray by the way, allow us to be closer."

Egon cocked an eyebrow and looked at her, not quite believing her reasoning. "You know that was a pretty long-winded explanation, Janine."

She stared up at him and coyly admitted, "Okay... Alright... maybe I am nesting a little bit. But I'm still practical about it aren't I?" she asked, searching for approval.

Egon nodded. "Of course," and his bright blue eyes softened with affection.

Janine smiled impishly. "C'mon Sweetie. Lie down beside me. I promise I won't bite... that is unless you want me to." She patted the space next to her.

After fingering his collar self-consciously he complied with some trepidation.

She sat up abruptly and reached down to his feet, "I'll just relieve you of these okay." And with that she took off his black shoes and socks for him and placed them near her blue pumps.

He closed his eyes when she did that and imagined her removing the rest of his clothes and...

_Dammit Egon! Control yourself! You're getting as bad as Peter!_

Janine lied back down and asked Egon, "So what do ya think of my pick for tonight's accompanying music?"

Gloria Loring and Carl Anderson's "Friends and Lovers" punctuated her question.

He ruminated over it for a minute glad to have something else to occupy his wandering mind. "Well... it's no Beethoven, but it certainly is mellifluous."

Janine rolled her eyes with mock exasperation. "There you go again... using big words that one needs a dictionary on hand to be able to understand you."

"Sorry," he smiled bashfully. "Old habits are hard to break. Mellifluous means pleasing, musical," he translated.

"Oh... good," she said, happy at his appraisal.

They then lifted their glasses to rest on their foreheads and placed the binoculars over their eyes and waited for the free show to start.

After a few quiet minutes Egon said, "There. There's the first one."

"Oh yeah. Gosh it's beautiful," Janine gushed and exhaled.

Although telescopes may be stronger the binoculars were good enough to see the meteor in it's fiery detail. It blazed a path through the Earth's atmosphere, disintegrating incandescently as it headed toward the ground pulled in by gravity. A stream of gorgeous yellow, orange and red light trailed behind it, standing out brilliantly against the darkness of the night sky.

Soon it was joined by several more. It was like watching rain made of fire coming down in a gentle shower on a warm day.

Janine couldn't resist she lowered her binoculars, replaced her glasses and watched them for a moment with the naked eye.

They looked so much like stars shooting across the sky, they really did. Being the romantic that she was she made a wish. It was frivolous she knew but it was worth a try. (Revealing her wish might not make it come true so it shall remain her secret.)

She returned to observing them with the binoculars.

After what seemed like an eternity later a curious Janine asked her paragon of physics, "So... what do ya think'll happen with these meteors anyway?"

"Most of them will harmlessly burn up in the atmosphere upon entry. But one or two might actually hit the Earth. With any luck they won't be big enough to do any real damage and I certainly hope they don't land on any property or people."

"Hmm... Hmmn," Janine had to agree with that last statement.

Egon was about to resume his babbling so Janine clamped her hand over his mouth to smother his speech before it even began. "Shhh. No more talking."

She felt him smiling against the palm of her hand. She dropped the hand down to her side and was surprised when Egon took it into his hand and squeezed it tightly. She grinned, squeezed back and interweaved her fingers with his.

Egon had to admit it to himself; it was rather romantic doing this, combining his two favourite things in the whole universe; science and spending time with the woman he loves. It felt so right just the two of them like this, like there was no reason at all that he couldn't have the best of both worlds. No other woman had ever wanted to spend as much time with him as Janine did. It was quite simply incomparable.

A multitude of minutes passed in enjoyable silence. Soon the meteors started thinning out until only a few were left straggling behind the others and then it was over as brilliantly and as beautifully as it'd begun and the sky was back to normal with only sparkling stars and the crescent moon breaking up the blackness of the night.

Janine sighed, placed her binoculars aside and slid her pink-rimmed glasses back into place. "Well I guess that's that." She rolled onto her side to face Egon with a sad expression in her eyes. "You'll probably want to go back inside now."

He put his binoculars down onto the roof and turned to face her, slipping his round red-framed spectacles onto his nose as he did so. "There's no hurry, Janine." He pushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and smiled warmly at her.

"What did I ever do to deserve you Doctor Spengler?" she asked, looking solemn.

"Well... you did wait seven years for me to get my head out of the clouds to tell you how I felt about you."

"I mean apart from that," Janine persisted. "Why me? Surely you could've had your pick of women. A woman who's more like you. Tall. Beautiful. Immensely intelligent with at least a coupla PhDs. Polished and temperate. Shares your interests. Likes opera. Can maybe speak other languages and/or ancient ones. A woman who the Spengler family approves of."

Egon inhaled. The grave appearance she had suggested to him that her old insecurities were coming back again and he'd have to quell them before they consumed her as they had done before. This was going to be tough. "For starters Janine, I love you and that's never going to change. I don't care what they think. You're my girlfriend and there's nothing they can do about that. I know for a fact that my mother adores you and her opinion is the only one that truly matters to me anyway."

He paused for a moment contemplating his next affirmation. "For another you do share some of my interests, astronomical events like the one we just witnessed for example. I know you don't care much for the opera, but you go to it with me anyway, because you care about me and just want to do whatever will make me happy. That proves to me how selfless you are. You know a lot about plants, more than I do actually. Even though I recognise each plant species and can call them by their scientific names I've always over watered mine until they drowned and died while yours live, bloom and prosper, and that's what matters most, that they live and thrive on your attentions, much like I do."

A short pause. "Your petite physique belies your true spirit, courage, bravery and passion. You've rescued the guys and myself more than once with fearless determination and no concern for your own safety. You figured out where we were being held and how to free us in your own unique and interesting way."

He took in a breath and continued while staring intently into her eyes. "I've spent time with women who were beautiful and were like me, at the ridiculous insistence of certain family members, but honestly, they were stuck up, and they lacked your inner beauty, strength, warmth and humour. And while you wear your heart on your sleeve, I suspect they don't even have one and I admittedly keep mine hidden."

He pressed on. "Yet you've brought me out of my shell, you make me laugh and show me how to have fun, while those other women would've kept me locked up in a lab for the rest of my life. As much I like being in a lab it would have left me isolated, made me more withdrawn and unsociable. That is certainly not what I wanted, definitely not what I needed and what I've needed you've provided. There have been times when I've been on some other distant planet and you've brought me back down to Earth with gentle persuasion and kept my feet grounded in reality where I should be. I probably wouldn't be able to survive in the real world without that kind of intuitive support. Frankly, My Love, the idea of being with someone like me makes me cringe. It'd be like dating my sister, if I had one, or myself for that matter."

He held her face in his hand as she appeared to be moved by his admissions and caressed the cheek. "We are like opposites Janine, but we are also two halves of the same whole and as such are incomplete without each other. Like dark and light, neither can exist without the other. Darkness can't create shadows without the light, and light has no purpose without the dark. I can't imagine my life without you now and that's not something I ever want to have to face because I'd be lost in the dark needing you, my own source of light to show me the way to love and happiness."

Janine just stared at Egon with total amazement. _Since when did he become so poetic?_

He continued his shameless confessions. "You are my angel of life and love. You are _beautiful_ inside and out, bold, brash, kind, sweet and you love me despite my bad habits and avoidance in further intimacy. That's pure altruistic love. You hoped, but never expected anything from me in return, yet you never gave up just the same. I don't think anyone else would've had the patience to wait for me for so long and part of you is still waiting for the rest of me."

He concluded with, "To be honest the question should not be what did you do to deserve me, it should be: What did _I _do to deserve _You_?"

Janine blinked, looking pensive. "Egon..." She fell silent for a moment, just drinking in the sensation of his eyes locked with hers. "I had no idea you could be so romantic or that upfront with me."

"You did ask me a good question that needed an honest answer." Though he did blush slightly from being called romantic.

She felt at ease now that he'd told her so much about his views on the subject of choosing her instead of someone else. "To answer you I don't think I can be as comprehensive as you were so I'll put it simply. You are unique. You're tall, so very tall, you have a killer smile, such warm blue eyes that could melt the snow off of the Himalayas, you're graceful, smarter than anyone I've ever met, witty, well-groomed, worldly, yet sweet, caring, virtuous, silly sometimes and you treat me with respect and dignity. No other man but my father ever treated me like that before you. If I have trouble understanding you, you always explain to me what you mean and never in a derisive way, it's always in a kind of almost apologetic way and that's sweet and sorta cute. You know sometimes we do think alike because occasionally we think the same thing, even if it's not always at the same time, and we often finish each other's sentences. We seem to have a sixth sense about each other, like when I'm in trouble or you are, we can just feel it and know it in our hearts. When my life's been in danger you haven't hesitated to risk your life to save mine, like my own personal white knight in shining armour. I'd rather die than be without you, you're _my _angel of truth and hope, my hero and protector." She paused for a breath.

"You're right we are opposites. You're shy... I'm not. Our physical attributes are diverse. Our heights, our voices," she laughed at that one. "Even our hair, my short, fiery red hair matches my admittedly short and terrible temper, while your pale blond and unusual hair reflects your quiet nature and your incredible genius." She stopped and ran her fingers through his hair with admiration. She glanced at her hand and thought of something else, "You're right-handed, I'm left-handed, I guess that's something that makes us two halves of the same whole. You also go to things that_ I_ like, but you necessarily don't, just to put a smile on _my_ face. It seems then we do just like to make each other happy. I find it funny that we seem to like the same colours, but in reverse." She saw the puzzled look he had and smiled. "For example... your uniform is _blue_ with _pink_ and mine is _pink _with _blue_. Our backgrounds are extremely different and we do seem to have various different tastes and interests. The list goes on and we could end up talking about them all night, but we do complement each other so well, like you said we are incomplete without each other, I feel that in the deepest recesses of my very soul." She looked at him with a wicked smile. "But I'll tell you one thing, Egon. Boredom is a seven letter word for us. I could never get tired of you, you're much too interesting, irresistible and unpredictable for that."

"Well, Janine you do keep me on my toes. I never know what's going to happen with you around," he grinned. "Opposites attract and that's what makes life... _our _life especially... so very fascinating. How does the phrase go? 'Variety is the spice of life.' You certainly spice up mine and I wouldn't have it any other way." With that he kissed Janine with a kind of tenderness he only ever showed to her.

He lied on his back then and Janine overcome by his openness snuggled up to him. She rested her head and hand on his chest and contented herself with listening to and feeling his strong heartbeat.

She thought it was strange though when his heartbeat accelerated, his breathing became heavier and his body went a little rigid. "Gee Egon you feel so tense," she said, while looking up at him and and running her hand over his chest feeling the muscles tightening up, little realising that it was their close proximity and her touches that were doing it to him. "You work too hard. How about you let me give you a massage? I use to do it for an old boyfriend of mine and-" She cut herself off when she saw the obvious glint of jealousy in his eyes. "Don't worry. It was over long before I even met you and we didn't part on good terms so I'd prefer not to dwell on it 'cause I'm with _you _now. But the jealousy is kind of flattering..." she winked. "Anyway a little shoulder rub will help make that tension go away and you'll feel much better. And I know I may not be the boss, but part of my job is to make sure you're comfortable, therefore I'm making it an order."

The secretary sat up and beckoned for Egon to do the same. Breathing in he sat up and crossed his legs. She came up behind him and rested on her knees. She laid her hands on his shoulders and started rubbing, squeezing and kneading them.

He closed his eyes, licked his lips, which were becoming dry from nervous perspiration and leaned back into her skilful hands. Some of his tension went away, however her hands on him like that were making him feel amorous again. He knew she wasn't knowingly trying to seduce him, that she merely wanted to ease his sore muscles, but it was turning him on just the same. He couldn't help it. She was a young, healthy, nubile woman afterall and he was extremely attracted to her. He just about leaped out of his skin when he suddenly felt her warm breath and her sultry lips on the nape of his neck, bestowing loving kisses to it.

He opened his mouth in an effort to let his mounting urges escape. But it didn't work. Instead the mood Janine had created with the blankets, pillows, low music, and candlelight, her exotic scent, the way she looked, her gentle yet firm massaging, her breath and lips on his neck was overwhelming him. Drowning out his logic, reason and control and replacing it with lust, desire and carnal cravings for her flesh.

_Oh dammit. I've been so turned on by Janine lately that everytime we touch I get a hard on and right now is no different. I'm so horny... so randy and all I want is her right now. My need for her at the moment is so great that I feel as if I might die if I don't have her. I love her and I'm tired of fighting the attraction between us. I need release! Now! So does she and she deserves it. Egon you're a man, Janine's a woman, you love each other, it's only natural... You're going to let her know you want her, _show _her you want her... Now!_

"Janine..." he cleared his throat, turned to her, and asked meekly, "Do you have something to drink? I'm thirsty."

"Of course, Love."

When she turned turned around he grabbed the nearest pillow to cover his growing bulge. He didn't want her to _see _that he wanted her, he wanted to _tell _her. He just hoped she'd think it was there for comfort.

Janine turned back around with two glasses. She handed one to Egon. "It's alright. It's only water. I learned my lesson after the last time we drank alcohol," she winked and drank it down with zest.

Thankfully she didn't notice the strategically placed pillow. He drank his water down in practically one go. He was very thirsty, both literally thirsty and figuratively thirsty... thirsty for her.

"Janine," he began after he finished drinking. "There's something very important I need to tell you." He saw concern in her eyes. "Don't worry it's something I _think _you'll like. Well... that is I hope you will anyway."

He took her glass out of her hand just incase she dropped it from shock. He placed it along with his own down out of reach.

Trembling with a combination of anxiety and excited anticipation for the experience he was about to have he held her hands, then gulped and took in a huge breath of air.

_Courage Egon. You can do this. You've faced demons, gods, trolls, werewolves, vampires and numerous other evil creatures. This is _Janine_, the one you love and who loves you... not a bloody monster. It's time you surrender yourself... your entire being to her, now or never and you know it..._

The lovely song "Show Me Heaven" performed by Maria Mckee started it's inspiring beat on Janine's CD player as Egon let out his breath and stared into Janine's emerald green eyes with his own crystal blue eyes. She felt as if he were gazing right into her very soul.

He had perhaps the most serious, intense expression on his normally impassive face that she'd ever seen. It made her heart race wondering what thoughts were churning through that oh so superior mind of his. She knew he was fully capable of thinking about more than one thing at a time, but at the moment he was unreadable and that made her _uneasy_.

So she could hardly believe it when he leaned toward her and whispered to her, with a throaty, sexy sound in his deep, rich voice the words, "Janine... I want to make love to you..."

Janine was dumbfounded, wide-eyed and speechless for a full thirty seconds. She could scarcely believe what Egon had just told her. "What? What did you just say, Egon?" she asked while blinking a few times.

"You heard me," he answered, raising an eyebrow. Janine was damned if she didn't think he looked good. "But if you need to hear it again... Janine... I want to make love to you. Right here. Right now." He paused and then added in earnest, "And I want you to make love to me... with everything you've got... as only you'd know how."

Janine still couldn't believe it. "You... Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life, Janine," he stated, not trembling anymore now that he'd said it, but he was still a little frightened, perhaps fearing her rejection. (As if.) He placed his hand on the side of her face and stroked the cheek. "The chemistry and sexual attraction between us has been growing to ridiculous proportions over the years. And it's gotten stronger more recently since we've been dating so seriously. The night we went to Momo's Italian Ristorante E Bar and we were outside your apartment I wanted you then. However it didn't feel right at the time because we'd been drinking and were somewhat... well tipsy and tired. And I've wanted you _badly_ ever since."

Egon took in a breath. "So tonight, after observing the meteor shower with you so near and after the reflections on our relationship I feel as if the time is right. You've waited long enough and I can't hold back any longer. I love you, I need you, I want you and I won't deny it anymore. I'm adamant that it's time I stopped fooling around and commit myself to you now completely. So I am sure and I am more than ready. That is if you are."

Janine nodded furiously and started crying tears of joy; her wishes were about to be fulfilled. They were going to consummate their relationship. Of course she was ready. Hell she'd been ready for years. Although she had to admit to herself she was frightened as much as he was, she hoped she wouldn't disappoint him after her many claims that she'd be able to show him how to enjoy himself with her.

Egon smiled at her nods, his nervousness replaced by utter happiness and he leaned in closer. "Do you trust me?"

"Implicitly," she replied without hesitation.

"Good. Because I trust you too, My Beautiful, Caring, Sexy Lady," he whispered so, so softly.

A divine shiver of anticipation ran down her spine as his mouth closed around hers and he kissed her with a scorching passion he'd never shown her before.

Janine's tears faded away as she became absorbed in the kiss. When she felt his tongue probing her lips requesting entry into her mouth she was very surprised because he'd never been game enough to try doing it before. _Maybe he does mean it _she considered inwardly. Outwardly she moaned and granted his wish.

Egon tentatively slid his tongue into Janine's mouth and began exploring all the different textures and shapes. He threw the pillow he'd covered his groin with aside _I don't need this anymore _he thought somewhat mischievously.

Janine decided she wanted to find out what the inside of Egon's mouth was like. So she slipped her tongue inside it and she met his tongue with her own. Their tongues played with each other and rolled around like two lovers becoming intimate for the first time. Just as the loving couple were about to do.

Janine and Egon felt flushed as they were running out of breath. Reluctantly they parted their tongues, mouths and lips.

"Wow," Janine stated while staring at Egon. She licked her lips seductively, enjoying the spicy taste he'd left behind.

"Indeed," he agreed. He had quite a sweet tooth and she tasted a lot like sugar so he was equally as pleased.

Egon reached up, gingerly removed Janine's glasses and placed them aside. She mirrored his action, doing the same for him. While they were this close they certainly didn't need their spectacles to see each other and while making love they'd just be too cumbersome.

Janine giggled. "You look funny without your specs on."

"Gee thanks," he retorted dryly. "I happen to think you're even more beautiful without yours."

She giggled again, this time with enamoured love. "God you're sweet..."

He smiled, took her hand in his, kissed the back of it and let his lips run lightly over her slender fingers. He then placed his hand behind her back and carefully lowered her down onto the thickness of the blankets, making sure her head rested on the fluffy pillow.

Lying next to her he hovered above her and lavished her with kisses to her lips, nose, chin, cheeks and ears. Most thrilling for each of them he also ravished her attractive neck with little licks and soft kisses.

Closing her eyes with unadulterated joy Janine snaked her arms up behind Egon's neck. His attentions felt like warm raindrops landing on her skin one by one. No wonder she then murmured, "Hmmm... Heaven."

He creeped his hand up underneath her jumper and let out a soft gasp as he found out she wasn't wearing a blouse under it. "You're full of surprises aren't you?" he remarked, wryly.

"Look who's talking, My Love," she smirked.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Janine," he said back, quite out of character.

Egon caressed Janine's stomach. He marvelled at how supple, silken and warm her flesh was. He could've sworn she started purring at his playful, loving touches. Sure she sometimes spoke with a faint purr in her voice, but this was almost like the actual purring of a cat. He was very happy to be the cause of_ that_ kind of reaction within her.

He broke away from Janine's embrace so he could crawl down to her abdomen. He lifted her jumper up ever so slightly and bent down to kiss her stomach. His lips brushed over her skin like a butterfly's wings fluttering on a flower. If he liked the feel of her bare skin beneath his hand, he liked it even more with his lips.

Janine for her part sighed, enjoying the sensation like crazy. It felt as if she were floating on air amongst billowy clouds with the sun warming her all the way through. Her purring got a little faster.

Egon took this as a good sign and continued. He opened up his mouth and gave a short lick to her stomach, which made Janine's whole body quiver. Egon smiled and moved down a little further and proceeded to flit his tongue rapidly in and out of her cute navel.

"Oh Egon," groaned Janine, "I think you should know that that is _my_ erogenous zone..."

"Really? Hmm... interesting... I must remember that," he said mentally filing that little titbit of information away for use in the future and gave one more kiss to her stomach.

He scurried back up to her side and gave her another uninhibited and passionate kiss; he lightly chewed on her lower lip, making it get a little plump. The completely in love pair felt themselves getting hotter as their temperatures rose, feeling with every action like the meteors they had watched, burning up in the atmosphere.

When he broke the kiss he looked at her with his big blue eyes. Lacking sexual experience and afraid of not being able to live up to her expectations he invariably just had to know... "How am I doing, Love?"

She smiled lovingly while musing _He actually wants to make sure he's doing it right, he's so sweet _and gave a saucy little growl. "Just fine," she whispered, drowning in his inquiring eyes.

"Good," he murmured. "Because I've only just begun."

Egon's hand wandered southwards and undid the button that fastened Janine's jeans together. Then ever so slowly unzipped them. He looked at Janine to gage her reaction; she appeared to still think this was just a dream. Wolfishly he thought _My next action will make her realise this is no dream._

She watched with dilated eyes, as silently he gently spread her legs a little to allow him access and he delved his hand into her panties. He stopped for a moment and ran his slim fingers through her pubic hairs.

"Janine... How on Earth can they be so soft?" he questioned.

She giggled. "Well... you'll think it's strange. But I use shampoo and conditioner on them."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... fascinating," he smirked and allowed his hand to continue it's journey.

Janine bracing herself, gasped when his hand came across the most private part of her delectable body. Lips parted, her breathing quickened as his deft fingers explored every single interesting curve and nuance.

He found it captivating, this experience of touching her _there _like this. Her labia felt just like a rose with it's soft, velvety, delicate petals. He couldn't get enough of her... of _it_... so he felt a little lower wanting to know what the rest of it felt like and he discovered her most sensitive spot of all.

Her clitoris was the most enrapturing thing yet. It felt damp, warm and erect. Then when Egon started stroking it with tender caresses it became creamy, hot and even harder.

"Hmm! Agghh!" Janine cried, threw back her head in ecstasy, thought _No dream could make me feel like this! _bit her lower lip, gripped the blankets and moved her hips up and down in tandem with the motions of his hand.

Egon was watching her reactions the whole time and he felt that certain swelling rising in his crotch exponentially as his erection was building along with his confidence. He was completely turned by the moans and the sweet pulsations against his hand of the vulva belonging to the red-headed woman he loves.

Wanting to pleasure her more he continued by fervidly pressing his hand harder, moving it faster and swirling his fingers around in circular motions. He was just gaining his momentum when he felt her hand grab his wrist ceasing his ministrations.

"Egon..." panted Janine, "You'd better stop doing that or I'll finish right now and I don't want to yet."

He nodded with understanding and extracted his hand. He rubbed his fingers together with his thumb and found that they were wet and smelled of her which he found entirely intriguing.

"I always knew you were _handy_, Darling," she grinned when he momentarily shied away from her sultry and obviously pleased stare.

Janine sat up then and kissed Egon full on, briefly plumbing her tongue into his mouth again before parting to whisper in his ear salaciously, "Now it's time I returned the favour."

He swallowed realising what she meant as she lowered his suspenders and removed them so they were simply hanging off his trouser pants. Now that he'd instigated it he was content enough to let her take control of their lovemaking, she pushed him down gently, making him forget all about feeling abashed.

Without taking her stunning green eyes off his wonderful face as he gazed at her hand, she slowly and enticingly unbuckled his belt, undone the button of his trousers and unzipped him.

At first she merely pressed him through his satin boxer shorts which made his hardness tremor slightly, causing him to shiver involuntarily and open his mouth, while closing his eyes.

Janine licked her hand to make it more stimulating for him and dived it into the boxers, her fingers brushed over the rough hairs she found there and as she had done in her daydreams so many times before she grasped his hot and ever stiffening cock, sending sparks of electricity coursing through his entire body. Even her deepest fantasies didn't compare to the real thing she felt encased in her adroit hand right now. His equipment was an impressive size and was solid as a rock. She was totally enthralled by it, she was _finally_ getting to touch him in the _only_ place he'd _never_ allowed her to touch before, until now. It felt, to put it mildly, _very_,_ very good_.

She wanted to please him greatly so she pumped it vigorously a few times. Then she stroked the tender skin lightly several times, ran a fingertip back and forth over the eye of the head and with her fingernail toyed with the section where the head joined the shaft.

His eyelids rapidly fluctuating, Egon groaned deeply with sheer delight, clenched his fists and arched his back. Janine grinned, getting turned on by his delectation, wanting to feel more of him she went a little lower and fondled his testicles. Embracing them with zeal, she rolled them around in her hand.

"Good God, Janine," Egon rasped through gritted teeth, "I think this time..." another groan, "This time... you'd better be the one who desists."

Janine quickly removed her hand. There was no way she was gonna let him explode until he was inside of her.

Her hand had his manly scent on it. The distinct smell of sex was now starting to permeate the air, mixing with his musky aftershave and her exotic perfume to create an intoxicating blend of smells, that was wonderful to breathe in.

Janine gazed at the blissful expression on Egon's chiselled features, as he unsteadily opened his eyes which seemed to be glazed over, and she smiled teasingly, "_Soooo_... it's true what they say about men with _big_ feet."

She laughed when she saw the blush rising into his cheeks. She kissed the side of his reddened face. "Oh..." she smiled enchantingly, "You look so cute when you do that."

He smiled back sheepishly, acutely aware of her amusement. "You drive me out of my mind, Janine. You know that don't you?"

"I have been aware of that for quite some time now, yes," she grinned, knowing he was like putty in her hands. It was her turn to lift an eyebrow now. "How about we find out just how far I can drive you?" She ran a finger over his strong jawline and the dimple in his chin and gave a quick kiss to his cheek.

Janine raised a shapely jeans clad leg up over Egon's long trousered legs, eased herself up above him and in virtual slow motion straddled him. She could feel his diamond hard manhood beneath her. _Oh my... That feels wonderful, even better than I ever imagined _she thought with bliss.

He almost felt like he couldn't breathe as the delirium within them was speeding up now, igniting their undeniable passionate fire as their blood rushed through their veins at an impossible rate.

Janine unbuttoned the first button on his shirt, gave him a breathy kiss, then the next button came undone, she licked his salty lips and sucked on the bottom lip until it became somewhat swollen, she undid another button and so on until the last. He held his upper half up in the air slightly as she proceeded to pull the shirt down his firm arms which had remained at his side. She removed it and yanked it out from underneath him with one swift motion and casually tossed it aside. He lowered himself back down.

She stared longingly at his well-defined torso for a moment. Sure she'd seen him topless before, but never _this_ _close_. He was incredibly fit due to all the years of sprinting around fighting ghosts and demons. One thing she couldn't figure out though was how he could spend so much time indoors, especially in the lab, but between _he_, Peter and Ray he appeared to be the most tanned. Either way she thought he was _hot_ and she wanted to devour him. She inhaled and massaged him, running her hands through the soft hairs on his chest, over his amazing pecs and cute nipples and caressed his well-toned arms. She sighed deeply at the gloriousness of it all. He was afterall a young, healthy, virile man and she'd wanted this for a long, long time.

Egon simply watched her movements. She was daring, adventurous and really knew what she was doing because he felt as if she could read his mind and knew just where and how to touch him in order to elicit a response. He was now completely absorbed in their foreplay to the exclusion of _everything _else. He wasn't thinking about science, ghosts, logic or _anything_ else, time and space were irrelevant because this moment was the only one that existed and the only things that mattered to him right now was Janine and her sumptuous, delicious touches.

Janine leaned down licked one of his nipples lasciviously and pinched it a little with her teeth, making it become raised and Egon to lick his lips and sigh heavily from the intense pleasure her gentle bites were causing him to feel. She left it behind, moist and yearning for more, and graced the other one with the same tantalising sensations, while continuing to tease the first with her fingernails.

Janine then, using her fingers, traced the line of a deep, long scar Egon had over his left collarbone, a battle wound received as a result of his dangerous career as a Ghostbuster. She tenderly brushed her full lips over it as if it were a fresh injury. Her warm breath on his exposed flesh and softly blowing over his chest hairs, sent goosebumps rippling along on his outer body. He could feel her lips forming a smile on his charged up, highly sensitive skin.

"I remember the day you received this wound, My Love. Your uniform was torn open; revealing it covered in your precious blood. I was terrified and wanted to help, but you wouldn't even let me look at it, let alone touch it. And now here you are letting me kiss and run my fingers over the scar."

"Hmm... Yes," he smiled, fondly, as he recalled that day too.

"How times have changed," she observed.

"Yes... For the better," he admitted. "You know Janine, I have another scar on the right side of my waist," he informed her, hoping she'd kiss it as she had done the other one.

Instead she stared him straight in his eyes and chided him for not telling her.

"I didn't want you to worry," was his response. "It was agony trying to hide it from you with the pain it caused me." He looked away from her for a moment as he remembered the whole ordeal.

"Well you did a good job. From now on Egon don't try to keep things from me. I love you so much that I'd walk to the ends of the Earth to help you if I had to," she told him, her heart aching for him. She took his hand, kissed the palm and each finger one after the other.

He turned back to her. "I know. I'd do the same thing for you too, My Sweet, Sweet Love." He held up his hand to her face and cradled her cheek.

Janine's features softened. "Good. I'm glad that's settled. Now back to business..." she smirked and felt around for the other scar. She discovered it was deep, not as long as the one on Egon's clavicle, but it was wider. She gasped in horror and nearly cried. It must have hurt like hell. _Oh Egon _she thought, sighing_ Sometimes I wish you wouldn't take the crazy risks that you do because I'm so scared of losing you one day. But at the same time your courage and bravery are just some of the many, many things I love about you._

The Bangles' "Eternal Flame" filled the air with it's dulcet tones.

Janine kissed Egon's generous lips again with such love that he thought he was going to cry. "I love you, Janine, with all my heart and soul."

"I love you more with each passing day, Egon." She ravished him with kisses that made him feel almost overcome with joy.

Becoming warmer with every heartbeat and perspiring lightly, their hands were everywhere; the flickering candles cast silhouetted shadows of the motions of their forms on the small walls. It was beautiful and breathtakingly inspiring.

Spurred on by desire and lust Janine lifted her jumper up and over her head, divesting herself of it as if it were the most annoying thing in the world and threw it onto the roof.

Egon stared up at her and took in the sinuous curves of her small, yet voluptuous figure. Her breasts were clad in a lacy, black satin bra. Her porcelain like skin and crimson coloured hair contrasted so nicely with the black satin, making him think she looked even sexier. He couldn't resist the tempting call he was receiving from her breasts and he reached up with both hands, grasped them and stroked them through the smooth material.

Janine moaned out his name and asked that he relieve her of the bra. He gulped but obliged, reaching around, fumbling with the clasps and finally figuring out how it worked he undid it and immersed in the moment slowly lowered it down off her shoulders and over her arms. His jaw dropped and he sighed an appreciative gasp. _Now_ he knew what they looked like. They were perfect. So round, so bouncy and divinely ample.

_Oh my... They are astounding, exquisite _he mused, sighing inwardly _Completely real and all for me..._

Egon put the bra aside, eager to touch the bare, fleshy mounds he reached up once again and cupped each breast in dexterous hands. He caressed and manipulated them, they felt so soft and squishy and fit precisely into each of his hands. It was as if they were made that size just for _his_ hands to hold. He then titillated the ripe nipples with each of his thumbs until they became rigid and a little wrinkly.

"Egon..." Janine sighed with delight, sounding somewhat surprised, "I had no idea you could be so naughty..."

Egon raised an eyebrow. "Well... I'm surprising myself too if it's any consolation. And I'm merely being guided by my most carnal, primitive instincts and urges."

"Hmmmmmnnn... That's just what you're supposed to do, Honey," she mumbled as he continued playing with her breasts. "Hmm... _Yes_ _Egon_... Hmm... Ooooh."

She was enjoying every sensuous moment, every yummy touch, it was beyond comparison. But she was also getting impatient. She needed, craved attention elsewhere again. She wanted to engulf him, take him inside her and give him the love she'd longed to give him ever since they first met.

She applied her weight to his body. Her exposed breasts met his bare chest for the first time and their hearts beat in time with each other, reverberating throughout their rib cages.

She loved the feel of his soft chest hairs tickling her skin a little; it caused her to involuntarily giggle lightly.

He groaned at the pressure of the bountiful breasts being crushed up against him the way they were. Yet he too was getting restless and was starving for her. He couldn't wait to be inside of her... the love of his life.

With Egon's help Janine used her toes for leverage and raising her hips slid her jeans down her legs and kicked them off. She was now wearing nothing but the soaking wet pants that matched her discarded bra.

Egon raised his lower half into the air emulating Janine's manoeuvres and with her assistance he relieved himself of his trousers.

Janine laughed when she saw that his boxer shorts were black with the Ghostbusters' symbol printed on them. "Wearing the merchandise, aye?" she teased. "Cute."

"Yes well..." he replied a little shyly, "They were... ahem... complimentary samples from the company that manufactured them."

_God, he's so sexy when he's embarrassed_. She smiled lovingly and kissed him senseless on his chin, cheeks, nose, forehead and just about everywhere.

Though he was loving the feel of her lips all over him like that, Egon had a thought come into his mind at that moment, "Janine... ummm... I know this is a terrible time to ask this question. But... aggh... do you have any... umm... protection?" he asked, appearing coy again.

"Egon... we don't need any, Honey," she told him inbetween hungry, wet, broken kisses, "I'm on the pill so pregnancy isn't an issue with us... at least not right now... I know you don't have any STDs... and I've had myself checked out and I'm fine... Besides," she added huskily in his ear, "I want you _au naturel_."

His face reddened again and he swallowed, not actually expecting her to say that. Of course as he'd admitted earlier he never could predict what she was going to say or do next.

She gently blew in that same ear, licked and nibbled the lobe. (Case in point.)

Her insatiable appetite for him urging her on she sat up on her knees and tugged downwards on his underwear.

He lifted his ass off the blankets and allowed her to denude him of them.

Free of it's imprisonment his penis sprung up into the air as if searching for it's mate. Janine smiled and purred at the wondrous sight she beheld. It wasn't thick, it was long, but not too thin. Between _that_ and his large sac he had nothing to worry about. _Perfect _she thought wickedly _and all for me... _She tore the boxers off the rest of the way and ditched them.

She mounted him, leaned down and planted sensual kisses and a few luscious licks on his neck, lingering a little around his Adam's apple. She knew it was a very sexually sensitive spot for him.

He could feel her sweet juices seeping through her underwear and onto his hardness, it felt warm, wet and inviting. Sounding kind of primal he growled with unbridled pleasure and exhilaration. Her touches felt like flowers brushing his skin one by one, making him feel as if he were in the Garden of Eden, and she was his Eve, the lone blossom in a bed of pure mystical bliss.

That growl was so unlike him, she thought, but given the circumstances she wasn't really surprised he reacted that way and it delighted her no end, knowing that she was pleasing him that much.

He reached up, rubbed her graceful arms with affection and placed his hands on her back, exploring and memorising every contour, every line, every ridge, every detail. He then granted his hands permission to roam into her pants, he stroked and squeezed her perfect buttocks, it was so tight, so smooth. Instinctively he latched his thumbs onto the sides of the skimpy panties and pulled them down.

Janine didn't move a muscle as Egon did this, wanting to concentrate on the moment. He slid the black satin pants down between their bodies.

Readying themselves, they both cried out in rapturous delight as their genitals touched each other for the first time. It would be an occasion that they'd never ever forget, one they'd remember and cherish for all eternity.

Janine raised herself up using her toes for leverage again and impatiently removed the panties that were now saturated from her wetness.

With their crumpled, discarded clothing scattered all over the place and completely naked before each other, Janine and Egon appraised each other's bodies. They smirked and shot up an eyebrow each, clearly liking what they saw. His long and trim, yet masculine physique, her feminine, hourglass figure, flat tummy and curves in all the right places. And yes she was a natural redhead and he a blond. It was extremely enticing appreciating each other's nude states.

A slight breeze passed over them, flowing through their hair and making them shake and shiver a little, but they didn't really care because it only caused them to feel even further stimulation.

Janine then daringly sat on Egon's chest, sending his body into a tizz. Her womanhood right in front of him, resting on his upper torso and her smell invading his nostrils almost sent him over the edge, but he maintained control with sheer willpower.

_God... _he sighed inwardly _she's enjoying playing with me and I have to admit I am too. Her lovemaking is _unbelievable_. Now I'm beginning to understand what I've been missing in my life..._

His thoughts died away when she slid down his torso, the most intimate area of her body brushed along on his skin in one long, sure stroke, leaving a wet trail behind in it's wake.

Damn, if that didn't ever feel spectacular for each of them.

"Oh... Janine," Egon moaned salaciously, "You are such a tease, you little minx, you."

"I know..." she sighed deeply with an evil little wink and a devilish smile.

Janine rubbed her swollen vulva up and down the outside of the length of his stiffened beyond belief phallus.

"Not that I'm complaining, Janine... because that feels... hmmm... very good. But what are you... mmm... mmmn... doing?" he managed to ask between groans of pure ecstasy.

"I'm lubricating you to allow easier entry, My Darling," she informed him through clenched teeth.

God it was sensational!

Becoming anxious and tired of foreplay, Egon however growled quietly, softly. "Take me. Now. Please..."

His words almost sounded like a command and Janine didn't need to be told twice. She seized his large column of pulsating heat, squeezed it fondly, loving how wet it now felt and whispered, "Get ready."

She guided him inside her, penetrating right into the humid, slippery and welcoming depths of her pleasure centre.

Their hearts beat faster and faster and their breathing quavered excitedly as they moaned, savouring every single, excruciatingly slow, beautiful second until his love-muscle was completely inside her, expanding and filling her canal up.

At last after so long not only were their hearts, minds, souls and spirits one, now their bodies were too. They fitted together perfectly in every way. It certainly didn't take long for them to get use to the sensations of being so utterly intimate with each other. It was oddly familiar, somehow...

She purred at the feel of her clitoris being swept along by his considerable manhood and he groaned over how it felt being snugly enveloped by her inner walls. They revelled in the experience of being joined together in this most incredible way.

Janine see-sawed her hips up and down at first, then rocked from side to side and alternating between clockwise and anticlockwise she moved her pelvis in indulgent circular directions, then switched back to see-sawing. Her motions set their bodies ablaze with unrelenting lust so hot it singed the very essence of their internal lights.

She pressed her chest against his and stimulated his nipples with her own, arousing them beyond expression.

Rapidly panting Egon tucked some errant strands of Janine's short and spunky, silky, rich ruby hair up behind her ears and entwined his fingers in it. She glowed luminously in the soft candlelight and her skin glittered with small beads of sweat.

Janine, licking her lips, reached up and tousled his soft and lush, yellow, golden blond hair, messing it up in the process. It certainly was interesting and very nice seeing him a little sweaty and ruffled up for a change.

She placed a ravenous mouth on his throat, nipped at it temptingly with her teeth and bit into it, not enough to draw blood of course, just enough to leave a mark. Egon flinched slightly at the small amount of discomfort, but loved it just the same. She sucked hard, causing him to go ballistic and she could've sworn he got bigger while inside her.

"Good God Janine... I never knew... or even imagined it could possibly... be like _this_," he remarked raggedly.

After a short time Janine withdrew her mouth. "There that should leave a nice purple mark." She grinned like the cat that got the canary. "A little bit of pain leads to a lot of pleasure. Aye Egon?"

That erogenous spot of his betrays him everytime because all he could do was simply nod, unable to speak, as he swung his hips up and down trying to match the feverish rhythm of her movements.

She panted, locked her lips with his and plunged her tongue into his mouth once more. He sucked on it briefly before she broke the embrace.

Janine then allowed his hard working love-muscle to leave the safety of her slick, warm insides, but not quite all the way and then granted entry again, colliding her lower half with his as she did so.

She did this repeatedly and then looked down at the in and out motions with awe. "Look at that..." she whimpered delightedly. He copied her gaze and groaned as he watched in fascination at the astonishingly erotic sight of it.

Still riding Egon Janine sat up to get into a better position. There was a fire blazing in his eyes as he followed her, he burned to taste those succulent breasts, even if only a little, before this wonderful event ended. She too longed for that particular touch and leaned back to allow him access, using his steady hands for support.

He placed his voracious mouth over one breast and suckled greedily, yet gently. It tasted sweet as honey. He then flicked his tongue all over the breast, making it tantalisingly damp and nibbled the taut, pink nipple. He swapped over to the other one and did the same, while idly fingering and kneading the first with a free hand. He sighed deeply; he was breathing in and tasting so much of her now that he could feel her in his very blood, his very soul.

Janine inhaling deeply at his hungry touches, his licks, his sucking, his caresses on her breasts, used her aching fingers to drive her nails into his warm, sweaty back and scratched the surface lightly, sending shockwaves of ecstasy careening through his entire being.

She hissed and purred her staggering enjoyment; she was getting very close. He never wanted this to end, never wanted to let go of her, but he resigned himself to the fact that human endurance just didn't work that way so he was just going to hold on as long as he could. Giving a loving, departing kiss to each breast Egon allowed Janine to push him back down. He stretched his long arms and massaged her, smooth, flawless thighs.

He could feel her vaginal muscles expanding and contracting around his cock, squeezing, lapping and licking it with fury and he could tell that her time was almost upon her. She gripped his shoulders and glided up and down his length, their pelvic bones thrusting against each other with every desperate stroke.

He couldn't help it now as he got nearer to finishing he wanted to speed up so he grabbed her buttcheeks and brought her toward him with ardent effort. "More, Janine," he grunted throatily with a dry mouth, as he frantically raised and lowered his hips in opposition to hers, so that they grinded together, again and again and again. "Faster please! Faster!" he rasped, breathlessly.

She complied with a squeal of passion at his request and urgently started pumping him for all he was worth.

"Yes! Oh my yes!" was his reaction. "That's it! Janine! Don't stop! Oooooh!"

They were both in a lather of sweat now, hot and bothered. Their uneven panting and moaning quickened as they were preparing themselves to erupt, causing them both to wonder if they were going to pass out from their extraordinary lovemaking.

Janine felt the crescendo of an oncoming orgasm as she undulated atop Egon. It got closer and closer as she felt his immensely long and hard love-muscle slipping in and out of her with every slide, kissed his chest like a mad woman and pounded him fervently with ever-increasing speed and inexorable force.

Firecrackers going off in her head, stomach and womanhood and her heart racing like crazy she soon lost all control. Gripping his shoulders tighter and tossing her head back she screamed with wild abandon, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh God! Egon!" Looking him in the face, staring into his sky blue eyes her whole body shook, went rigid and her vagina convulsed and spasmed erratically one more time as she reached the height of pure sexual excitement and pleasure with the blond man she loves, the man who'd stepped right of her most vivid dreams and into her life and heart. "Oh!" she screamed once more as her fluids trickled out at an astonishing speed. "I love you Egon," she whispered as her body went limp, leaving her feeling remarkably like she'd just happily taken a trip to paradise and couldn't wait to go back there and soon, praying it wouldn't take too long.

But it wasn't over and she knew it so she soldiered on with impressive stamina, wanting Egon to come too so he could enjoy the fruits of their exhaustive labours of love.

It didn't take a lot, between the feel of Janine's intense multiple orgasms around his penis, her warm juices and her libidinous screaming Egon was about to explode with an almighty, powerful strength. Firmly embracing her tight ass rapaciously with both hands, biting his lower lip as wildfire spread throughout every cell in his brain, torso and manhood and howling with carnal, rather bestial gratification he climaxed. And with one more divine and unrestrained jerk of his throbbing member he released his simmering semen, part of his very being, shooting it like a cannon deep inside her. "Oh my God! Janine! I love you so, so much!" he cried with joy as every last drop he could manage flowed out of him and into her. And while gazing into her exotic green eyes, he realised that he was deliriously happy he'd told her the truth about his feelings for her because it led to this amazing next step in their relationship. It wasn't such a bad thing. Not such a bad thing at all. She'd literally _rocked his world_ and he found himself looking forward to the next time they'd make love, praying it wouldn't take too long. He felt strangely as if he'd died and gone to heaven and been reborn a new man with the beautiful, bold, exciting, flame haired woman of his sweetest dreams, the woman who he'd secretly hoped he'd meet someday and would give him the love he truly needed. (Which she just had done, in spades.)

She smiled when she felt his violent orgasm firing off inside her and murmured, "I felt that." He smiled back sheepishly at that and she kissed him tenderly.

While trembling from exhilaration and exertion and basking in the afterglow of the long-awaited release of their built up emotional and physical attraction, the persistent pulsing and dizziness abated for each of them. Not particularly wishing to break their great bodily connection Egon achingly and reluctantly withdrew from inside Janine as she climbed off him. They consoled themselves with the knowledge that their souls would remain connected and that revisiting cloud nine would only take a little alone time, some touching, a few hugs and kisses and they'd be there.

His worn out love-muscle went back to it's normal soft state as Janine grabbed the nearby spare blanket and threw it over herself and the spent, dishevelled man lying next to her.

She cuddled him and placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat and breathing beginning to slow down, along with her own and rested her head in the crook of his arm that he draped around her shoulder. They entangled their legs together wanting their bodies to stay as close as possible.

He yawned, tiredly, and rubbed her slender shoulder affectionately as she stroked his pecs. "Thank you Janine," Egon said drowsily, his voice deeper than usual. "For your boundless patience, unconditional love, never-ending guidance and tonight. My nervousness and hesitation was unfounded. It felt _so good_, _so righ_t releasing my emotions and my dormant, _deeply_ passionate love, the love I feel for you. I don't know why I fought this for so long, you made it so easy for me, you taught me to fly and frankly because of your love and... ahem... skills it was well... beyond words, it defied description. So I won't even bother trying..." he trailed off as his mind started to slip into contented slumber with the sound of Boris Gardiner's lovely ballad "I Want To Wake Up With You" resounding in his ears.

"It was my pleasure, Egon _believe _me. It was _well_ worth the frustrations and the wait," sighed Janine, knowingly. "Who knew you were _such_ an _anima_l, Doctor Spengler. It's always the quiet ones, I guess," she commented with a honeyed purr of her Brooklyn accent. She grinned and kissed him. He was asleep with a huge smile on his beautiful face by the time she'd nestled back up against him.

They'd end up making love twice more throughout the rest of the night, with him on top, then her again while they found new and even more interesting ways to please each other before she sneaked off in the early morning light after a few desperate parting kisses.

But it'd never be quite as magical as that first time, a time of firsts. Thanks to catharsis, the pent up tension of the last seven years was now a long forgotten and distant memory.

Janine Melnitz yawned and stretched a little as she glanced up at Doctor Egon Spengler, sleeping peacefully, one more time before drifting off to blissful sleep herself.

He was her boss, her friend, her soulmate and, after uniting together in a bond of spiritual and sexual love, he was her lover now and forever more.

Ende


End file.
